legendsofthemultiuniversefandomcom-20200215-history
LOTM: Decimation S4 P4/Transcript
(Starkiller is seen standing in the dining hall looking around at the guards eating. His eyes then trail to underneath the tables) Starkiller: That damn Targhul.....Always slipping from my grasp. (Starkiller then walks out of the dining hall) Starkiller: But I can't give up on my mission. I have to find that damn thing and kill it before Alkorin punishes me for my failure. ???: It sounds like you could use a hand. (Starkiler stops as he is met by Cinder Fall, now dawning a new outfit) Starkiller: Ah. You are Salem's lackey. Cinder: Not the word I prefer, but fine. I'm not here to trade jabs with you. I simply wanted to talk. Maybe cut a deal. Starkiller: What deal? If you haven't noticed, I've got a lot of work to do still. (Starkiller looks at his hand) Starkiller: I've got a Targhul and her blonde babysitter to destroy. Cinder: That is what I wanted to talk to you about. I can help you. Starkiller: *Looks at Cinder* Help? Cinder: You're going after a Targhul. A Targhul with ice powers I might add. You've got a lot power. But I've got something Targhul's and ice hates. Starkiller: And that would be? (Cinder hold's up her hand and fire appears) Cinder: I can help you easily kill this Targhul. Starkiller:.....What did you have in mind? Cinder: I suggest the two of us work together. With our powers combined, the Defenders will not be able to stop us. Starkiller: Hmm. You said you wanted to make a deal. I take it you want something? Cinder: Yes. I'll help you kill the Targhul. But in return, I want you to help me kill someone. Starkiller: And who would that be? Cinder: The one who hurt me, who took away my eye.... Ruby Rose. (Starkiller laughs) Starkiller: That's all? I expected a challenge. Cinder: You think this'll be easy? Starkiller: Of course. What challenge does this even provide me? Cinder: Do not underestimate that girl and her damned eyes. Starkiller: Hmph. Well if that's all you wish. Very well then. *Holds out his hand* You help me, and I'll help you. (Cinder smiles and takes Starkiller's hand with her Grimm hand) Starkiller: Ah. You lost your arm to huh? Cinder: You could say that. Starkiller: Well then, consider this a deal then Cinder. You help me kill Rose and I'll bring the girl to you post haste. Cinder: Excellent. To our new partnership. (Cinder and Starkiller smirk as they shake hands. Meanwhile...) Craig: Hey Jack. Jack: Yeah? Craig: Please help me. These fence posts are heavy... Jack; Yeah sure! (Jack helps Craig carry over the last of the fence posts) Craig: Thanks! Jack: No prob. THis should be the last one we need. (Jack plants the fence posts in) Craig: Yeah! Its done! Jack: Sure is! Jessica: Nice work guys! Alex: Now what do we do? Jessica: We just gotta put the seeds in the ground! Craig: Awesome! Charlie: This is gonna be so cool! Rose: Yeah! Our own personal garden! ???: Hey what's going on out here? (The heroes look to find Fume and the others approaching) Alex: Oh hey there guys! Erin: We're building a garden is all. Juliet: A garden? Erin: Yeah. We met to make one sooner but we were always distracted. Izuku: But at least we now we don't have to worry about food money now. Alex: Yeah I think there's a chance we may be almost out of our lottery money. Miles: Yeah, and I don't think there's anymore teens to steal lottery tickets from now. Uraraka: We got lucky with that one. Fume: Well you guys are heroes, there's gotta be a way to earn more money. Alex: Yeah. Maybe... Scott: Hmmm, why not sell some of the stuff we grow here to the people? Erin: Hey that's a good idea Scott! Alex: Yeah we could make a little farmer's market somewhere in town! Craig: I like that idea! Pete: That does sound interesting. Kevin: Yeah, I like it! Fume: Maybe you- ???: Guys? (The Targhul turn to find Davey approaching) Pete: Davey? Juliet: Bro what're you doing? Davey: Davey wanted to see you guys. Jessica: Oh hey there Davey! Davey: Hi friend! *Hugs Jessica* Jessica: Wow he sure is a hugger isn't he? Davey: Hugs are nice. Fume: Yeah, he's a hugger alright. Juliet: Trust me, I know. Davey: What going on here? Alex: Oh we're just making a garden. Davey: Gar-den? Erin: Yeah. We grow food from the ground with it. Davey: Food? Jessica: Yeah Davey! Food! Davey: Davey like food. Jessica: Haha! Don't we all? Davey: What food come from ground? Erin: Oh just fruits and Vegetables. Davey: Huh? What are those? Jessica: It's food! Davey: What about meat? Does meat grow from ground? Jack: Sorry big guy, meat does not grow from the ground. Davey: Davey confused. Fume: We'll explain it later Davey. Davey: Okay. (Davey continues hugging Jessica) Jessica: Okay Davey, I gotta work. Davey: But hug. Jessica: I know I know, but just give me a sec kiddo. (Davey lets go of Jessica) Davey: Sorry.... Jessica: Aww it's okay kiddo! You did nothing wrong here. Alex: Hey Davey you wanna help out? Davey: *Gasp* Can I? Alex: Sure! I know something you could do for us! Davey: Yay! What is it? Alex: You see that big bag? (Davey looks over and sees a big back that says Tomato Seeds) Davey: Yeah? Alex: Think you can help us carry that bag and help plant the seeds inside? Davey: Sure! Fume: Hey, can we help out a bit too? Jessica: Sure! The more the merrier! Pete: Yes! Juliet: This is gonna be fun! (The group all goes back to work as Davey walks over to the seed bag) Davey: Okay, here I go! Jessica: Here let me help Davey. (Davey and Jessica then both lift up the seed bag) Jessica: There we go! Davey: Now what? Alex: *Digging* Bring the bag over here. We'll take a little bit of those seeds and put them in this hole. Davey: Okay. (Jessica and Davey carry the bag over) Jessica: You wanna open it Davey? Davey: Sure! (Davey makes a blade arm and slices the top of the bag open) Jessica: OH! Good job Davey! (Davey smiles) Alex: Alright, let's take some of these seeds and put them in. Davey: Okay! (Jessica and Davey take some seeds and put them in the holes in the ground) Alex: Alright, let's cover them up. (Alex covers the hole back up) Davey: *Puts the bag down* Now what? Jessica: Now we add some water. Davey: Water? Jessica: It helps the seeds grow. Davey: Oh. Alex: Where did I even put the water anyway? I know I brought it out. Jessica: *points* Is that it? (Alex looks to find the watering can by the gate) Alex: Oh, there it is. Davey: I get it! (Davey walks over and picks up the watering can before giving it to Alex) Davey: Here go! Alex: Thanks buddy. (Alex pours some waters over the spot the seeds were at) Davey: Now what? Alex: Now we wait. Davey: Why wait? Jessica: We gotta wait for the tomatoes to grow. Davey: How long till grow? Alex: Eh it depends. It could take awhile. Davey: How long is awhile? Alex: Uhhhh, I don't really know. I'm not a real seasoned gardener. Jack: Not a lot of us are. Jessica: Yeah. Davey: Well we can wait. Hopefully it worth the wait. Craig: I'm sure it will be. And once we get some more stuff, Sammy can start making AWESOME food! Juliet: Wait Sammy cooks? Erin: Oh yeah! He makes the best Grilled Cheese Sandwich you'll ever taste! Sammy: Guilty as charged. Fume: You didn't tell us about that! Pete: That's awesome Sammy! Sammy: Thanks! Jack: The steak's his best work yet though. All 5 Targhuls: STEAK!? Sammy: Uh oh. Pete: I want steak! Kevin: Give me Steak! Davey: DAVEY WANT STEAK!! Sammy: Jack what have you done?! Jack: Sorry! Sammy: Guys calm down! I'll make some later. Kevin: Aww man! Fume: I can't wait that long Sammy! Juliet: Well come on guys, let's just get back to the nest. We'll come back when he's done cooking. Fume: Okay.... Davey: Bye friends! Jessica: Bye Davey! Alex: Well, let's get inside guys. Sammy: Right. (The heroes head back inside as the Targhul return home to the colony) TO BE CONTINUED.... Category:LOTM: Decimation Category:LOTM: Decimation Season 4 Category:Kingofevil9 Category:22kingdomheartsfan Category:Legends of the Multi-Universe Category:Transcripts